sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Shenanigans: 2018 Event Calendar
Events in Sailor Shenanigans for 2018 January * 6 January: Hotaru Tomoe celebrates her 13th birthday at Tomoe Residence. * 14 January: Golden Girls Cafe grand opening * 17 January: Esmeraude and Reiko Aya record songs for Esmeraude's album Black Moon Rising. * 23 January: Sailor Moon Run 2018 * 27 January: Haruka Tenou celebrates her 18th birthday at her apartment. February * 1 February: Berthier Ayakashi celebrates her 25th birthday at Golden Girls Cafe. * 4 February: Mamoru Chiba, Diamond, Sapphire, Seiya Kou, Hotaru and Rei Hino go for a vacation to Shanghai, China. * 8 February: Yaten Kou celebrates her 19th birthday at her internship workplace. * 16 February: First day of Chinese New Year * 22 February: Esmeraude's album Black Moon Rising is released. * 24 February: Bai Tian Gong (Hokkien New Year) March * 2 March: Chap Goh Mei * 3 March: Juban Municipal High School Annual Student Carnival 2018 * 6 March: Michiru Kaioh celebrates her 18th birthday at Kaioh Residence. * 12-13 March: Professor Souichi Tomoe brings Hotaru, Michiru, Rei, Minako Aino and Ami Mizuno for a trip around Berlin, Germany. * 18-20 March: Mamoru and Solar System Senshi visit Phuket, Thailand. * 21-28 March: Sailor Moon Omega: Another Story on-location shooting in Hong Kong. * 29 March-18 April: The Never-Ending Vacation: Galaxia, Esmeraude, Berthier and Princess Kakyuu go sightseeing in Indonesia. * 30 March: Ami, Berthier and Setsuna Meiou visit Budapest, Hungary. April * 1 April: Easter Day * 2 April: Setsuna Meiou is elected as the president of Juban Planetarium's Astrophysics department. * 17 April: Rei Hino celebrates her 17th birthday at Hikawa Shrine. * 23 April: Galaxia, Berthier, Esmeraude and Calaveras Ayakashi visit Berlin, Germany. * 29 April: Esmeraude launches the Black Moon cosmetic line. May * 3-8 May: Guardians of the Talismans on-location shooting in Moscow, Russia. * 13 May: Galaxia celebrates her birthday. * 26 May: Tenou Foundation Outing * 30 May: Taiki Kou celebrates her 19th birthday. June * 7-15 June: Sailor Moon Omega: Another Story on-location shooting in London, UK. * 9 June: Sailor Moon SOL in Russia mega-event begins in Moscow. * 14 June: FIFA World Cup begins in Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow with a match between Russia and Saudi Arabia. Ilya Chernozvezdova, Reiko Aya and Rei Hino attend the match. * 16 June: FIFA World Cup: Match between Iceland and Argentina is played at Spartak Stadium in Moscow. Esmeraude, Berthier and Setsuna attend the match. * 17 June: Sailor Moon SOL in Russia visits Saint Petersburg. * 19 June: Sailor Moon SOL in Russia visits Saransk. * 19 June: FIFA World Cup: Match between Japan and Colombia is played at Mordovia Arena in Saransk. Minako, Galaxia, Hotaru, Seiya and Akane Karasuma attend the match. * 20 June: Sailor Moon SOL in Russia visits Maykop. * 22 June: Sailor Moon SOL in Russia visits Sochi. * 23 June: FIFA World Cup: Match between Germany and Sweden is played at Fisht Arena in Sochi. Prof. Tomoe, Ami and Calaveras attend the match. * 24 June: FIFA World Cup: Match between England and Panama is played at Nizhny Novgorod Stadium in Nizhny Novgorod. Michiru, Taiki and Diamond attend the match. * 26-28 June: Setsuna goes on a nature trek in Buryatia, Russia. * 27 June: Sailor Moon SOL in Russia visits Kaliningrad. * 28-29 June: KB Comic Fiesta 2018 is held in Moscow, Russia. * 30 June: Usagi Tsukino celebrates her 17th birthday in a grand celebration in Hotel National, Moscow. July * 2 July: Sailor Moon SOL in Russia visits Samara. * 4 July: Sailor Moon SOL in Russia visits Volgograd. * 7 July: Sailor Moon SOL in Russia visits Rostov-on-Don. * 9 July: Sailor Moon SOL in Russia visits Elista. * 5-10 July: The Starlights hold their Russian Tour with a concerts in Moscow, Saint Petersburg, Kazan, Sochi, Volgograd and Nizhny Novgorod. * 10 July: Sailor Moon SOL in Russia visits Nizhny Novgorod. * 11-15 July: Esmeruade holds her Black Moon Rising concerts in Saint Petersburg, Kazan, Rostov-on-Don, Sochi and Moscow. * 12 July: Sailor Moon SOL in Russia visits Kazan. Esmeraude forms a team with Usagi, Haruka, Makoto and Yaten participate in food distribution program in the city in conjunction with the World Cup celebrations. * 14 July: Sailor Moon SOL in Russia visits Samara. * 15 July: FIFA World Cup: Finals match between France and Croatia is played at Luzhniki Stadium in Moscow, where France wins the World Cup. Usagi, Chibiusa Tsukino, Minako, Galaxia, Haruka, Mamoru, Setsuna and Yaten attend the match. * 17 July: Haruka and Setsuna shoot a video of themselves dancing in front of Luzhniki Stadium. * 18 July: Sailor Moon SOL in Russia ''begins taking the Trans-Siberian Express and visits Yekaterinburg. * 20 July: ''Sailor Moon SOL in Russia visits Kemerovo. * 21 July: Sailor Moon SOL in Russia visits Ulan-Ude and Irkutsk. * 22-23 July: Sailor Moon SOL in Russia finishes in Vladivostok. * 27-29 July: Usagi, Rei and Minako visit Thimphu, Bhutan. * 30 July: Seiya Kou celebrates her 19th birthday with a pool party. * 30 July: Sailor Moon Got Talent 2018 begins auditions. August * 3 August: Mamoru Chiba celebrates his 21st birthday. * 5 August: Hotaru conducts the Saturn Eye Exam (a routine eye examination) as part of a clinical optometry program she took at the Ophthalmology Department at the Juban Hospital. [Sailor Scrubs] * 9 August: Sailor Moon Got Talent 2018 launching ceremony is held in Space Banquet Hall. * 12-16 August: Sailor Moon Omega: Another Story on-location shooting in New York, USA. * 20 August: Haruka is interviewed by Galaxy TV for her charity work in Cambodia. * 24-26 August: Galaxia, Michiru and Setsuna visit London, UK. * 26-30 August: Pool Party Photo Shoot * 30 August: Sailor Scrubs launch party * 31 August: Malaysian Independence Day September * 2-9 September: Solar System Senshi visit the Swedish Solar System locations in Sweden. * 10 September: Ami Mizuno celebrates her 17th birthday at her apartment, followed by a pool party. * 15-17 September: Ami, Makoto, Haruka and Berthier visit London, UK. * 22 September: Sailor Moon Got Talent 2018 finals * 24 September: Mid-Autumn Festival * 26-28 September: Sailor Moon Omega: Another Story on-location shooting in Cairo, Egypt. * 29-30 September: SOL Lion Dance Team field trip to Beijing, China. October * 2 October: Makoto, Setsuna and Esmeraude visit a Godzilla classical tribute concert. Makoto later joins Haruka for a judo session. * 3 October: Solar System Senshi, Ayakashi Ssters, Mamoru, Prof. Tomoe and Galaxia visit Berlin, Germany. * 4-6 October: Usagi, Chibiusa, Haruka, Setsuna, Seiya, Yaten, Petz, Calaveras and Galaxia visit Baikonur, Kazakhstan. * 5 October: Rei Hino founds Hino Maiko Assurance. * 5 October: Sailor Quartet visits AquaPalace in Prague, Czech Republic. * 9 October: Michiru performs live in Tbilisi, Georgia. Usagi, Chibiusa and Ami attend the performance. * 7-12 October: Haruka records songs for her first album I Want To Become The Wind. * 13-15 October: Usagi, Chibiusa, Ami, Minako, Setsuna, Haruka and Hotaru visit Wroclaw, Poland. * 16-18 October: Usagi, Berthier, Ami, Setsuna and Galaxia visit the Natural History Museum in London, UK. * 19 October: Setsuna resigns as president of the Juban Planetarium's Astrophysics department. * 22 October: Minako Aino celebrates her 17th birthday. * 29 October: Setsuna Meiou celebrates her 22nd birthday with Minako in a joint birthday celebration at Wings Great Hall. * 30-31 October: Halloween celebrations November * 1-3 November: Calaveras, Esmeraude and Diamond visit Seoul, South Korea. * 4-7 November: Sailor Cruise 2018 * 8 November: Galaxia's Secret Fashion Show 2018 * 14 November: Usagi, Haruka and Michiru are interviewed by Galaxy TV. * 17 November: Petz celebrates her 31st birthday in Calaveras' house in Berlin. * 19-21 November: Solar System Senshi, Ayakashi Sisters, Galaxia, Esmeraude and Kaori visit Hong Kong. * 22 November: Esmeraude and Kaori Kuromine attempt to start a musical band. * 25 November: Usagi, Galaxia and Berthier visit Brussels, Belgium. * 29 November: Starlights and Galaxia visit Dubrovnik, Croatia. * 30 November-2 December: Foodie Trip: Calaveras, the Starlights, Petz, Galaxia, Ami, Hotaru and Diamond visit Sarajevo, Bosnia. December * 1 December: Esmeraude holds her Black Moon Rising concert in Bangalore, India. * 3 December: Esmeraude holds her Black Moon Rising concert in Lahore, Pakistan. * 5 December: 20+17 Jubilee: Asuka Langley and Makoto Kino turn 20 and 17 at a joint birthday celebration planned by Hino Maiko Assurance at Sovtel Hotel. Rei wins Miko of the Year. * 7 December: Esmeraude holds her Black Moon Rising concert in Kabul, Afghanistan. * 8 December: SOL Lion Dance Team performs at the Hiroshima Peace Memorial Park. * 10 December: Sailor Scrubs International Branch Annual Dinner * 10-12 December: Ayakashi Sisters, Galaxia, Esmeraude and Starlights join Fashion Trip to New York City. * 13 December: Ami, Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka and Berthier visit Malta. * 13-25 December: 12 Days of Christmas in Norway: Ayakashi Sisters and Setsuna travel Norway to celebrate Christmas with Anna and Elsa. * 16 December: Kaori is engaged with young German film student Martin Ganz. The Starlights visit Berlin, Germany to join them for the upcoming Christmas celebration. * 25 December: Christmas Day. Kaori, Martin and the Starlights celebrate Christmas in Berlin. * 26-28 December: Ami and Galaxia go to Cambodia for a vacation. * 27-30 December: Usagi and Chibiusa visit Istanbul, Turkey for a vacation. * 30 December: The Ayakashi Sisters visit an onsen. * 31 December: Sailor Moon Slice of Life Anniversary Dinner and New Year Countdown Category:Sailor Shenanigans by KB Fan Fiction